Give Love a Try
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: Sky and Bloom mysteriously break up..but new love arises, and so do three new characters. SkyxBloom, OCxBloom, StellaxBrandon, FloraxHelia, TecnaxTimmy, LaylaxNabu, OCxOC, MusaxRiven Rated T for mild cursing and mild flirtacious talk.
1. What did I do wrong?

Bloom sighed. _Why does everybody have a boyfriend but me?_ **(1)** "Bloom, dawling, what are you doing here?" Bloom's bff Stella asked. Stella was a drop-dead-gorgeous blonde who was probably dating the most gorgeous guy at Red Fountain. Not to mention that she was the princess of Solaria, the planet of the sun and the moon. Stella looked fondly at Bloom. "I'm sure he had a perfectly reason for breaking up with you.....or not?" she quickly added seeing the death glare the orange single hottie was giving her. "Ok ok, I get it. You want to be alone. But if anything happens just give a shout, and you'll know where I'll be" she ran off to her boyfriend, Brandon. Bloom sighed again and looked out the window. There, she saw everyone paired up; including her hot ex Sky. Sky had shoulder-length blond hair and was snuggling up with Layla. (sorrryyyy just needed someone) Tears welled up in her eyes. _What could I have possibly done wrong!?_

With Sky and Layla on their Date

"Hun, you look amazing tonight." Sky commented. Layla blushed but felt guilty. She was in love with Nabu...not Sky. "Layla? Is everything ok?" Sky worriedly asked. Layla decided to tell Sky how she felt once and for all.

"I love you Sky" she announced.

"I love you too Bloom" Sky said unknowingly

With Brandon and Stella

"Wow Brandon! This looks FABULOUS!" Stella gasped, unable to keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Yup, this is where I first met you...remember?" **(2)** Brandon said, pecking her on her cheek. Brandon was the hottest out of all the Specialists. He had short brown hair with a strand covering his left eye. He was wearing a sleeveless sweater vest with jeans.

"Of course I remember shnookums!" Stella said, snuggling close to him. She opened her brown eyes. "But I can't help but be mad at your stupid best friend!" she growled. "What possibly good reason could he have?" Stella demanded, looking at Brandon.

"Beats me," he admitted. "Sky never told me why,"

With Bloom

"_Sky!" Bloom practically yelled as she entered the gates of Alphea. _

"_Hi, Bloom" Sky glumly replied._

"_Hey, I'm really glad to see that you're ok"_

"_Well, I guess that by ok you mean that I'm no longer under Diasporo's spell, then yes I suppose that I'm ok...but I won't really be ok, in fact, I won't be ok until I've somehow managed to make this up to you Bloom."_

"_Don't say that Sky, it wasn't your fault." Bloom said, holding Sky's hand._

"_But I hurt you, Bloom, and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do to you"_

Bloom awoke with a start. _Yea, too late for that..._ she miserabely thought. _Great to see that you're happy with your new girlfriend._ _I mean, I don't even know what I did wrong. How did I hurt him, how did I make him break up with me?_

"Bloom, sweetie, you ok?" Flora asked. Flora was a shy, gentle, and sweet princess of Lymphia, with brunette wavy hair, and side bangs. Flora was the fairy of nature, but barely used her powers for violence. "I know the break up with Sky hurt you, but as your friend, I say it's time to move on. You should date more guys....maybe Stella would even say make Sky jealous. That's option one. Option two, is to head out there, and act like that strong fairy you are. Don't let some idiot break your heart. Let Sky know that you don't care." she suggested with her gentle voice.

"But I do care Flora! He was my everything!" Bloom wailed.

"And option three, is to stay in your room all day long acting like a coward." Flora added, not sounding like her usual self. Bloom laughed.

"All right, I'll come down. I guess I'll choose option 2." Bloom replied, combing her hair and putting on her normal clothing. **(3)**

"Atta, girl. I'll seeya downstairs" Flora called as she left.

_______________________________________________________________

(1) _italics_ means that Bloom is either thinking or having a flashback

(2) that's definitely NOT the way Stella and Brandon met

(3) Blooms usual clothes is a blue short-sleeved turtleneck with white stripes and blue puffy sleeves. She wears a mini skirt with blue and white striped leggings and blue boots


	2. New Guy

With Sky and Layla

"Who?!" Layla shrieked. "How could you!" the princess of Tides slapped him. Layla was a tomboy who wore a purple halter top with brown shorts. She was the fairy of water and had long, dark, brown hair with one strand sticking out from each side.

"Layla, I'm so sorry! Please!" Sky pleaded. Layla simply _huffed_ and sat down, but saw the truth and plead in his eyes.

"Fine, one more chance. Please don't screw it up, ok?" Layla said, kissing him with passion. (a/n: ewwww)

Sky sighed with relief and kisses back. "Come on, let's go back to Alfea." He took her hand and they rode back to the school. When they got there, Layla kissed Sky one last time, and ran inside. Sky sighed with happiness, and rode off.

In Alfea....

Layla felt extremely guilty. As she approached Amore **(1)**, Stella's bonded pixie of love, she held out her hand. Amore turned her head around and floated away. Layla thought it was just some mood swing and shrugged it off. She approached her dorm and opened it. There, she saw Musa **(2)**, Tecna **(3)**, Flora, Stella, and Bloom. She squealed and one by one, the girls began to rush over and bombard her with questions- all except Bloom and Stella. Layla looked up to see Bloom shoot a death glare before welling up with tears and started to silently cry. Layla looked at Stella who, as Bloom's best friend AND best supporter, gave her a death glare, put her arm around Bloom, and led her away. Layla looked down. She and Stella hadn't gotten off on good terms, but this was even worse. Stella would do anything to protect Bloom. The rest of the Winx girls turned around to see the two girls walk away.

With Stella and Bloom

"What did I do wrong Stell? What? I said I loved him, I was never mean to him, I thought he loved me too!" Bloom sobbed.

"Guys are idiots sometimes, not to mention girls for dating their best friend's ex- wait. I just got lost...." Stella said confused. Bloom laughed.

"You really do know how to make me laugh, even if you don't mean to Stella" Bloom said, hugging the blonde. Stella smiled, but then frowned.

"I still think those people -Layla cough Layla- are idiots. I mean, we all knew how much you and Sky loved each other! You guys made the PERFECT couple! And as I always say, never give up on true love!" Stella concluded.

Amore flew into the room. "Actually, it's what I always say. But Stella's right. Anyone who messes with true love is on my hate list. You shouldn't give up on true love. _I_ would know. I can feel that Sky was your true love. Do you think he would listen if I told him?"

Bloom hugged the little pixie. "I don't think so Amore. He's so wrapped up in-in"

"Who wants to play a game??" Stella suddenly suggested. Bloom, Amore, and Lockette **(4)** (who had just joined them) looked at Stella with a raised eyebrow."I just didn't want Bloom to start crying again. She was going to say the traitor's name, so I'm not just going to let her make Bloom cry...I lost myself again..." Stella trailed off. Bloom shook her head while laughing.

"Come on, let's go down to Magix," Stella said. "Shopping ALWAYS calms me down, and helps me forget my problems."

"What about everyone else?"Bloom asked. Stella shook her head.

"They're probably too busy asking Layla about her _date_," Stella spat. "Let's go." Little did they know that Layla was listening in.

Layla felt more horrible than ever. Now she knew why Stella had stopped sitting with her at lunch or even stopped talking to her. She hadn't meant to make anyone cry or for that matter hate her. She had no idea that she had caused Bloom so much pain. Bloom had always been there for her, always helped her when she was down, and now, she was the cause of Bloom's sadness.

At Magix

The two girls walked and talked while entering and exiting the shops. "What about this dress?" Stella said, mocking a super model walking down the runway. Bloom howled with laughter.

"That dress makes you look like a parrot!" she choked between laughs. Stella stuck her tongue out and flapped her arms.

"Fine, then this?" Stella said as she snapped her finger and another dress magically appeared on her body.

"You look like a floating rainbow..." Bloom said on the verge of giggles. Stella stomped her foot in frustration.

"Fine! You try stuff on!" Bloom found a dress and snapped her fingers. A beautiful turquoise dress appeared on her body. It was a one strapped, knee-length dress that had frills on the end. Her hair magically tied into a bun with a strand of orange hair falling on her face. She had black stilettos to match her outfit. Stella's mouth dropped open.

"Wow, you look amazing!" a voice said. Bloom turned around. In front of her was a drop-dead gorgeous guy. He had dirty blonde hair that was spiked up, and was wearing a vest over a brown t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hi, do we know you?" Bloom asked.

"Nope," the boy replied. "The name's Drew. I'm about to enroll in Red Fountain." Bloom winced, and Drew noticed. "Are you ok?"

"A little incident happened there, but wow! Where are you from?" Stella said, looking up and down. Drew smiled a glittering smile.

"I'm from Terrestria, the planet of rocks and earth," he replied proudly. "I don't mean to pry, but could you tell me what happened in Red Fountain that made you wince?"

"Well, I had the most amazing boyfriend- until he mysteriously broke up with me. We were going out for like 3 years," Bloom said, looking down.

"Bummer, a pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be dumped. Here's my number. Call me if you need anything. Maybe you could use a shoulder to cry on? Well, anyway, gotta jet," Drew said, and turned and left, leaving Bloom blushing as red as a red slushy.

"Wow! He's soooooo hitting on you Bloom!" Stella exclaimed.

"Ya' think?" Bloom said, still blushing.

___________________________________________________________

**(1)** **Amore** is the Pixie of Love ('Amore' is Italian for 'love'). Her sensitive nature is mirrored in her appearance by her rosy-red hair, flowing pink dress and floral decorations. She is Stella's bonded pixie.

**(2)**Musa loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front, to isolate herself, and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. In spite of her laid-back nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club (including Tecna). She is like a tomboy(resembles to Layla). She is pale and Asian in appearance, with blue-black pigtails and blue eyes. She has the _power of music_, and she gets her energy from all kinds of music. She comes from the heart of Melody.

**(3)**Tecna is always logical and rational, and initially had trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical and a matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intelligent and strong in technology and mathematics and enjoys playing video games and dismantling stuff. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. She has the _power of technology_ and can control everything provided by technology. She comes from the planet Zenith .

**(4)**the pixie of mazes and portals


	3. Veronica

Shortly after the last episode...

The two girls went back to Alfea, chatting about Drew. Suddenly Bloom ran into someone. It was a girl with waist-length black hair tied up into a high pony tail, with red highlights. She wore a dark purple belly t-shirt that had a picture of a guitar, and a short mini skirt with black ankle boots. "Hi! I'm new and I'm supposed to be rooming with a few girls named: Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla. Could you tell me where to find them?"

"Well ya' found two of them. I'm Stella, princess of Solaria. This here's my best friend, Bloom."

"Princess of Sparx" Bloom added.

"Wow! You girls are so pretty! I'm Veronica, princess of Terrestria! Nice to meet you!"

"Good to know that we have a roommate who compliments us," Bloom laughed while blushing ever so slightly. But, Veronica noticed.

"Do you happen to know a Drew by any chance?" she asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Drew's my cousin...why?"

"Cuz we met him and he's a total hunk! He's hitting on Bloom." Stella squealed.

"Ah...well, if you guys do go out, you're in luck. He's a really sweet guy..even if he does get on my nerves all the time" she grinned. "Oh yea, and his best friend is my boyfriend! They're both enrolling in Red Fountain."

"Oh...my boyfriend from Red Fountain just broke up with me...and now he's going out with my supposed good friend....and we're all fighting." Bloom said with tears falling on her cheeks. Veronica's grin faded into a weak smile of compassion.

"I would totally support you! I think it's horrible that he go out with your good friend...who is it? I'm guessing she's one of your roommates?" Veronica added.

"It's Layla, and after all that Bloom did for her. Here, come up to our room. Since our fight, me and Bloom have bunked with each other, and we have room for one more...if you don't mind" Stella said with a sheepish grin.

"Sure. And since I'll be your roomie, call me Ronnie. And just introduce me to the others. I'll just give them a brief meeting." The three girls walked up to the room. Layla came up to Bloom.

"Bloom I-" Layla began.

"Shut up Layla." Stella yelled. "It's your fault that Bloom is in so much pain! If you were a real friend, you would have at least talked to her, or asked her what was wrong. But nooo you had to go on, and on, and on, about your oh so peachy boyfriend Sky!" Layla looked down and the other girls came to her comfort.

"No need to be harsh Stella," Musa said, hugging her best friend.

"Oh yea, says the girl who Bloom has helped so much. In fact, Bloom helped all of you! And what? You let her go through all that pain? You let her cry her eyes out every night? You let her have nightmares, and flashbacks? I'm ashamed to even call you guys friends." Stella shrieked, tears gushing out of her eyes. "Bloom has been there for all of us, and now you just decide to abandon her when you need her the most?" Stella calmed down a little, but tears were still falling out of her eyes. "This is Veronica, princess of Terrestria. She's going to room with us." with that said, Stella flipped her blonde hair and disappeared into their room.

"And since when was this decided?" Tecna demanded angrily.

"Since you hurt your best friend." Veronica bluntly reminded them in a dark almost Goth tone. "You're Layla, you're Musa," she said pointing to Musa, "Your Tecna," she pointed to Tecna, "And you're Flora. All such disappointing friends. Well, good night." The 4 girls stared at Veronica in shock and amazement as she danced into the room.

The Next Morning

The Girls had decided to go to Red Fountain. Veronica insisted on everyone meeting Drew and Chad. Luckily, they met all the guys outside. "Chad!!" Veronica called and ran to her light, brown haired boyfriend. He had an amazing face with almost features as perfect as Edward Cullen's. He wore the traditional Red Fountain attire. His weapon was an awesome red light saber.

"What's up Ronnie? I'm assuming these are the girls that the guys couldn't keep their mouths shut about?" he replied.

"Shnookums!" Stella yelled as she ran into Brandon's stretched arms.

"What's up Princess?" he replied.

"I'm going to try to name them all!!" Veronica yelled. "That's Brandon, obviously, since Stella couldn't stop talking about you," she began as Stella blushed and buried her head deeper into Brandon's chest. "You're Timmy **(1)**, you're Helia **(2)**, you're Riven **(3)** and you're...." she took a deep breath while glaring "Sky. I've heard what Stella said about you. I think you're an idiot for breaking up with her. You caused her so much pain, and she can't stop crying over you. No offence to Brandon, I know he's your best friend. I say things that hurt people all the time. I never really lie. And I'm not lying when I say you're a ba-"

"Ok! I think that's enough! No need for language" Drew laughed. Veronica hugged him.

"Drew!" she laughed but slapped him really hard. "I won't let you date Bloom without a valid reason," Sky snapped his head up.

"What do you mean, date Bloom?" he demanded.

"Oh, he's hitting on Bloom- DON'T HIT ME DREW! HIT ME ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I WILL THROW YOU IN SOME RIVER!" she yelled. **(4)** "Sorry, I had some sugar before I came here. Anyway, Bloom and Stella told me all about their adventure of TRYING TO GET A CERTAIN SOMEONE OUT OF ANOTHER CERTAIN SOMEONE'S MIND." she shrieked obviously meaning Sky and Bloom. "Anyway, I would be happy if she found someone to date, and anyone would be better than you, Sky."

"And what about you and Drew? What relationship do you have? Are you cheating in front of your own boyfriend?" Sky retorted.

"Yea, don't insult my boyfriend! It really looks like you're a sl-" Layla began

"Ew, as if! Drew's my cousin. We all enrolled to Alfea/ Red Fountain together, so watch your mouth blondie. You too traitor. People like you don't deserve to have a say in our wonderful world. If you say something mean about me or my two girls here, you're going to wish that you'd never enrolled in either schools; or in the traitor's case, stay here. I swear, if you hurt them, you'll be begging for mercy. Now then, I guess I'll be off. Come on babe, let's go somewhere else. Show me around Red Fountain" Veronica said, switching back to her cheerful loving mode.

"Huh. You just got dissed," Stella snorted.

"So Drew, remember what you told me when we met?" Bloom's eyes filled up with tears. "I'd like to take that offer." Drew smiled compassionately and put his arm around her waist as he led her to an empty bench. Stella lifted her head from Brandon's chest and felt satisfied to see Sky stare at them in horror.


	4. Fights and Sweet Texts

**(1)** **Timmy** is an inventor who prefers to use logic instead of violence. He is from a long family line of scientists. Although Timmy has trouble expressing his feelings towards Tecna, Timmy protects her on many occasions. His yellow-colored phantoblade is styled after a rapier. He is also the only one in the group who uses a laser gun Timmy's birthday is January 13 in the 4Kids version and February 15 in the original version. His name is the diminutive form of Timothy which means _honouring/honoured by God_.

**(2)Helia **is Principal Saladin's nephew. He arrived during the second season, during episode 34 "Party Monster". Helia, formerly an art student, is a pacifist and does not believe in heroics and fighting. However, he saves Flora in an act of defense, using his laser string glove and also chooses to stay at Red Fountain. Helia is a quiet individual, who prefers sketching to practicing heroics, despite heroics being in his blood

**(3)Riven** is the maverick of the group. Putting up a cold front, he has trouble expressing his emotions as they scare him. He grew up alone, so he lives for himself according to his own rules. Riven mistrusts females, as his mother abandoned him at birth, and is considered a chauvinist. He's very competitive. He is a good swordsman, wielding a scimitar-styled purple phantoblade and a phanto sai with a mace. Some characters see him as a daredevil, clever and touchy. Riven is shown as having an interest in and being the love interest of Musa all through the first and second season. He admits he likes her at the end of the first season, but they don't become a couple until the end of the second season. In season three, Musa considers breaking up with him, but in the last episodes they decide to stay together.

**(4)** Veronica is totally based on my character. I'm usually hyper, crazy, funny (a little), and have major mood swings (no, not pms-ing)

Nabu's POV

I am Nabu. I'm from Tides, the same place Layla is from. Layla and I were supposed to get married, but our parents called the marriage off. Even though Layla hated me at first, I fell in love with her. I had originally come to Alfea to see how horrible this Layla girl was. But instead of hating her, I fell in love with her. She was so beautiful. But then that idiot Sky broke up with Bloom. None of us expected this. We all thought that they would be together forever; you know, like in those stupid fairy tales; wrong! Sky breaks up with Bloom for some unknown reason. Just when I was going to ask Layla out to the fall dance, I walk in on them kissing. Over the next couple of days, they went on dates. 2 weeks later, the nightmare I dreaded came true. They became an official couple. So now, here I am, all alone. I have no girlfriend, and all my friends are too busy calling their girlfriends, or chatting with them. I guess I've become really great friends with Drew. He's really cool, got the rock look going on. But then again, that's just like all three of them. That Veronica girl, when she's mad, she looks like she can lift up a whole car and throw it on the person she's mad at. I find that pretty cool. But I'm kind of upset, because Drew is crushing on Bloom. He talked about her, and how gorgeous she looked in that dress. He said that she bought it too; Drew even said that if he asked her out on a date, he would love to see her in it.

"Nabu? Are you ok?" a voice asked. Guess who it was? It was Sky. I glared at him.

"Shut up jerk. I'm going to go study." I growled. I smirked as I saw him looking confused. Instead of heading up to my room, I found the perfect place to watch Layla. I guess it's like I did a year ago. I watched her laugh her perfect laugh and jump on Sky, which I absolutely hated, and smiled as I saw her silky hair bounce up and down on her perfect body. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her, and tell her that I loved her. But I'll probably never get the chance. Who knows? Maybe I'll find a hot chick that'll make em' all jealous. Yea. When pigs fly.

Normal POV

"Hey, Nabu." Brandon called, with Stella clasping his hand and running behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Nabu replied.

"Nabu, listen. I know you're in total shock and you're really angry at Sky and Layla. Yea, that's how I feel. I just want to crush that idiot's head and urgh!" Stella whispered in a dark voice, an evil grin coming to her face. She mocked crushing something.

"Whoa there...calm down sweetie," Brandon said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Stella sighed. "I'm sorry it's just- it's not really fair. Bloom doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. Neither does Nabu. I totally remember when Layla told us you confessed to her. It sounded like you were really in love with her. I just hate to see my friends so sad." she said, leaning her head back to rest on Brandon's hand.

"I know what you mean, but it's Sky's choice so I guess you shouldn't be so hard on him," Brandon said, tensing himself, obviously afraid of what was about to happen. Stella jerked her head away from his hand.

"Yea, I should have known you were going to say that. Everybody is on Layla and Sky's side. Even you." Stella growled as she flipped her hair and stormed out.

"Smooth, dude. Real smooth." Nabu commented and left. Brandon groaned and slapped his forehead.

With Stella

Stella shrieked and stomped her way outside. There she found Chad and Veronica walking and laughing. She didn't even look back as she muttered darkly and walked past them. "Uh-oh. Boy troubles. My friend awaits me." Veronica said, looking at Chad.

"You know, that's what I love about you. So tough and hot on the outside, but so sweet on the inside." Veronica giggled, kissed him on the lips and ran off.

"Stella sweetie, wait up!" Veronica shouted. Stella turned around.

"Brandon and I had a fight! He took Sky's side! I mean, I know that Brandon's his best friend, but really! Doesn't he care about Nabu and Bloom at all?" Stella admitted. Veronica hugged her.

"I'm sure he does, honey, and is just looking at the practical side. Maybe you should just apologize." she suggested.

"I guess..."Stella replied. "Well, I guess I'll be heading home. I'm going to make him wait." she laughed. "I'll send him a text."

With Brandon

Brandon kicked the wall and leaned against it. He should have known it was coming. If he knew Stella, he could probably expect an apology by either late this evening or tomorrow. "Dude what's up? Why so down?" Sky asked, Layla in tow.

"Bro, it's all your fault." Brandon said, walking up to his room. In his room, Brandon lay down on his bed. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and saw a text from Stella. _Hey shnookums. Sorry about today. I kind of over-reacted. I guess I'm used to getting my own way. Just want you to know that I love you, no matter what side you take_

_p.s: i hope you change your mind and join the Bloom side. Love ya again._

_3 Stella_

Brandon smiled. Just like Stella to send a text as an apology. He would probably get a better one tomorrow. He decided to send her a text back. _Hey Princess. Got your text. I'm happy that you can accept it, but I know your still probably upset. I guess I'm neutral. And yes, I do feel sorry for Bloom and Nabu. Veronica kind of told me what you told her. Love ya until the day the last petal of a plastic rose falls off. _

_3 Brandon_


	5. The Very Best of Friends

The days passed on, and Veronica got closer to Bloom and Stella. Stella forgave Brandon (even though she had already forgiven him in her text). Veronica even started getting closer with Flora, since she was mostly on Bloom's side; though Veronica still refused to even make physical contact with the "traitors" Rumors were flying around the school about Bloom and Drew. Was it true?

"Oh my god! I can't believe Drew asked you out!" Stella squealed.

"I can't believe that it took him this long to ask you out. Every time I go to visit him, he asks about you and I end up staying there for like, 10 minutes and then leave." Veronica laughed, but hugged Bloom.

"Yea, I know. He's like the most sweetest guy in the whole wide world! And he's kind of like a bad boy!" Bloom blushed.

"Ooh! Bloom's all for the bad boys!" Flora laughed as she entered.

"Hey Flora!" Veronica greeted the nature fairy. She was glad that she could finally be Flora's friend. Flora seemed like a really nice girl, who was compassionate to others. She could be the life of the group, and was really shy.

"I'm glad that I could finally be friend with you Ronnie." Flora replied, as if reading Veronica's thoughts.

"I am not all for the bad boys!" Bloom murmured.

"Ooh! You're in denial! That's a sign!" Stella squealed. "And of course, I have to help you get ready. Anyone want to help?"

"I do!" Flora and Veronica said in unison, and laughed.

They finally managed to make Bloom drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing the dress that Drew had seen her in and had her hair the same way she had, when she tried on the dress. She had eyeliner on and had a light coat of mascara. Her cheeks were a light rosy pink, while her lips were a bright cherry red. Veronica had painted her nails a pretty shiny turquoise to match her dress. She had the black stilettos and had a black short purse on her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Drew is going to faint when he sees you!" Veronica gasped as Bloom did a goddess turn. Bloom blushed.

"I sure hope so. I just hope he won't break my heart." Bloom said while looking down.

"I can tell you right now that if he did, he would be dead by the time he can even say mercy," Veronica said, placing an arm around Bloom. Bloom laughed as saw a levobike drive up. As if in slow-mo, Drew took off his helmet and shook his hair, and then flashed an amazing, shining, grin. Veronica and Bloom ran downstairs with Stella and Flora on their heels.

"Hello there, ladies. Hey there Bloom," he looked at her and his jaw dropped wide open. Veronica closed his mouth (like what Sky did when Brandon's jaw dropped when he saw Stella in her princess ball), smiled, and hugged him.

"Good to see ya, buddy. I promise that if you hurt her, your head will be cut off before you can even say mercy...have a nice night! And don't be afraid to make any lip contact!" she added and giggled. With that, the two lovebirds set out.

Sky's POV

I still love Bloom. I have no idea why I'm even going out with Layla. I guess it's just to make Bloom jealous. I caught her cheating on me, but when I told her about it, she totally denied it, which made me even madder. How could she lie about a lie? So I decided to end it with her, which was a huge mistake. Layla is kind of like a leech. She clings onto me and even called one of Bloom's friends a slut. But now, I'm beyond furious. Is she really over me, and now going out with that Drew guy? Does she still think of me every night before she sleeps? I'm dying here, lying in the darkness on my bed. I hear the soft snores of Brandon. I'm actually jealous, jealous of my squire, because even though he's not royalty, he still has everything he could ever dream of. He has so many good friends, and a loving girlfriend who rarely fights with him.

Though I can see right through Nabu. I can see that he's really mad at me for taking Layla. I remember our mission to the Golden Kingdom when he first talked about her. I guess things pretty much went downhill from there for him. I guess it's not fair to see him go through all of this.

What hurts me the most? (ahaha song title) The fact that Bloom is with another guy. What keeps me positive and not going into a state of depression? The fact that Drew says that Veronica says that Bloom cries about me almost every night. But I guess I shouldn't feel too happy, since I'm pretty sure I acted selfish. In fact, I think that if someone cheated on their boyfriends, they wouldn't even be crying his much. Maybe it was all just an illusion. An illusion to make me break up with her. But the only one who would really want to break us apart would be Diasporo. But then again, she would have tried to get Layla. And besides, she's in the Omega Dimension now. Who would want to break us apart? I guess I have no idea. But one thing is for sure. I'm going to have to break up with Layla tomorrow.

In Alfea...

"Sky called me and he said that he wanted to go out tomorrow." Layla said in a worried tone.

"But what's wrong with that? Isn't that a good thing?" Musa asked, confused.

"Yea, but he said it in a really glum tone, which worries me. I really like him Musa..."

Musa could feel her hesitation. "Do you really Lay? Do you really love Sky? Or do you love Nabu?" Layla's heart fluttered at the sound of Nabu. "Listening to the beat of your heart, I say that you're in love with Nabu. But hey, let's not let that bother you. We'll see what he does tomorrow." Layla sighed and hugged her all-time best friend. But she felt kind of empty without Bloom, Flora, Stella, or even Veronica_. Veronica refused to even make eye contact with me. I'm kind of worried that she might curse me or something. Maybe I'm just over-reacting and all...but she seems really mad that I'm going out with Sky. Maybe it IS for the best that we break up...ok...no it's not, I mean, he's the one of the most popular and hottest guys at Red Fountain...how am I going to live if everyone knows that he broke up with me? Will they make fun of me or...hmm, who knows?_

The next day...

"Stella, where the heck are you going?" Veronica groaned. "It's like, 9 in the morning..." Veronica felt someone whack her with a pillow. "Not going to wake ME up on the weekend," she muttered and fell back asleep.

"Brandon's taking me shopping. He said that we could even stop for pizza, and food." Stella replied. "And there he is now! See you later girls!" Stella said, running outside. Veronica just grumbled something not understandable and turned away and put her pillow over her head.

"Drew's taking me to the movies. See ya later Ronnie." Bloom called.

"Ah...finally. Peace and quiet." Veronica sighed and snored ever so slightly.

At Sky and Layla's Date

Layla gasped at the sight. It was a beautiful sparkling lake with a light breeze. There were little mutant squirrels chattering and there were birds flying in the air. _Sky can't break up with me....not if it's in a beautiful place like this...oh my god! Is he going to propose? _

Sky began. "Layla, I've known you for more than 3 years, and I knew you were amazing, and talented, and pretty from the start. From the fact that you could snowboard, to the time when you went on that boat at our vacation, to even that time when I carried you when you lost your winx...I knew there was something special between us,"

Layla was now so excited that her heart was practically going to fall out of her body.

"But I now see that the bond between us is a brother and sister bond. Please don't take it the wrong way but...it's over." he finished. Layla felt that her world had come tumbling down. How could of Sky dumped her? Layla looked down, but to her surprise (and disgust) she was smiling.

"I kind of knew it was coming." she explained, seeing Sky's confused expression. "You weren't really 'in it' on our dates anymore and besides; I've fallen in love with Nabu.(Yay! happy ending!) Actually, even before I said that I loved you. I guess that I really didn't realize it but...hey, we're still friends right?" Layla asked hopefully.

"Yup, the very best." Sky replied.


	6. Bloom's Princess Ball

With The Trix

Far, far away, in a different realm, were three girls. Three girls who would stop at nothing to have Bloom and her little pixie friends die. "Oh my gosh. Did you see Bloom and her new boy toy? Ha! I practically gagged!" screeched a girl with electric blue hair and little blonde highlights on either side.

"I know Stormy! She was like a tomato! Ugh! I just wanted to crush her!" a dark brown colored hair witch with purple highlights answered, mocking crushing their number one enemy.

"Shut up Darcy! We all know that Bloom is mine! You could have Flora or the digi girl, I want Bloom and Stella. Stormy, you could have Musa." a pure white haired witch, who obviously looked like she was in command, commanded. "By the way, Darcy, that was awesome how you made Bloom and her wittle boyfriend break up," the witch commented, a hint of mockery cooing in her voice.

"Ha! Thanks Icy! It was no problem!" Darcy replied. "I just love messing up all these relationships." she laughed

At Alfea.....

Stella had heard the news. She practically danced all the way to her room. Not before she bumped into another fairy. "Hey, watch where you're- oh my god! Princess Stella, I'm so sorry!" the freshman cried.

"Hey, no problem. Any news on Sky and Layla, Jenna?" Stella replied.

"Yea, the greatest! I heard they broke up!" she yelled

"Ah! No way! Bloom's going to be so excited! Thanks sweetie!" Stella squealed, kissing Jenna on both cheeks before running away. "Bloom! Bloom! Bloom! Wake up darling! I have wonderful news!" Stella shrieked.

"What? What could possibly be so exciting, that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night!" Bloom groggily asked.

"You're going to have a princess ball! Daddy arranged it! And, let's not forget the latest gossip....Sky and Layla broke up!!" Stella squealed and jumped on Bloom's bed. Bloom immediately sat up.

"Are you serious! Ah!!! No way! And I'm going to have a princess ball! Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Bloom screamed as she did a little happy dance.

"Ah, yes, but you need your beauty sleep. Tomorrow is shopping; don't worry about the invitations, Daddy has that all handled. And then manicures, and pedicures, and ooh! So much to do!" Stella sighed as she flopped on her bed and fell asleep. Bloom giggled and then fell asleep too.

The next morning was chaos!! The girls needed perfect dresses and everyone was running around. Stella went to Spella Mccartney and found a "Fabtastic" dress. It was a stunning, sparkling pink, halter, ankle length dress with ACTUAL diamonds encrusted on it to make it sparkle. She also bought a gold clutch. She wore red stilettos and cute headband to top it off.

Musa found a ball gown that was a cherry red color with sapphire music notes on it. The dress had spaghetti straps. It came with a wrap thing (that you put on your arms. Idk what to call it, like it's almost like wrap, but it goes on your arms) like Stella's, which also had the sapphire music notes on it. Musa wore gloves that kind of looked like biker gloves, only longer. Her purse was a handbag that had a music note on the front. She had blue high-heels and a music note clip.

Flora's dress was a sparkly, rose pink, with rubies on her dress. It was basically her winx outfit, all the way to the floor. She also had the rosy pink gloves that were made of pure silk. She had a purse shaped like a flower and a rosy pink wrap around her arms. Flora had pink stilettos and a rose in her hair.

Tecna was wearing a magenta strapless encrusted with emeralds that flowed all the way to the floor. She had a magenta wrap and magenta high-heels on. Not to mention, magenta gloves. She had a silver purse and in her hair, a clip that, if you looked close enough, was shaped like a CD.

Layla wore a lime green gown, which was strapless. She had topaz on her dress and on her wrap, which was also lime green. Her stilettos were a yellow- green color and she had green gloves. She had nothing in her hair.

Veronica bought a periwinkle strapless that showed off her gorgeous model-like body figure. She had encrusted amethysts on it along with periwinkle gloves and shoes. She wore a tiara encrusted with diamonds and a pretty silver clutch.

Bloom, now Bloom looked gorgeous. Bloom's dress was a light shade of aquamarine that flowed down to the floor and showed off her body figure. The dress was encrusted with- what else? Bright, shimmering, aquamarines! Bloom's hand gloves were the same shade of her dress and had matching shoes.

"Girls, what can I say? We...look....GORGEOUS!" Stella squealed and they all laughed and hugged. Suddenly Stella gasped. "It's the guys! Quick! Let's get to the register and buy the dresses!" The girls made a dash to the register, bought the dresses, and rushed back home.

To their dismay, they were taken to the office. "Girls, I'm afraid I have terrible news. The witches are going to attack here, soon, so you girls have to work on your enchantix training" Ms. Faragonda explained.

"Ms. F....I-I don't have my enchantix!" Veronica sighed in a soft voice. Everyone looked at her. "I only have my charmix..."

"Aw! It's ok! You just get your charmix to maximum power! You're going to get your enchantix in no time!" Musa said, her voice dripping with sympathy. Veronica looked up and smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Veronica exclaimed hugging them. Suddenly, Stella gasped.

"You guys! We have to get to Sparx!" Stella exclaimed. Everyone looked at Stella now. She smiled while slapping her forehead. "Did I forget to tell you? Oritel and Miriam came back! They saved Sparx and now Bloom's going to have her princess ball there!" Bloom gasped as happy tears came to her eyes.

"Stella! That's great! I can't wait to meet them!" Bloom cried while wiping her tears.

The winx girls arrived on Sparx. "Bloom! Sweetie, we missed you!" Two voices that belonged to strangers cried.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you and finally meet you!" Bloom cried as she ran and hugged her parents.

"Bloom, you have been so brave and kind. I am so proud of you. Would you like to introduce me to your friends?" Miriam asked.

"Stella, princess of Solaria your highness," Stella said as she curtsied.

"Musa, princess of Melody" Musa bowed.

"Layla, princess of Tides" Layla said.

"Tecna, princess of Zenith, your majesty" Tecna curtsied.

"Flora, princess of Lymphea, ma'am" Flora said.

"And Veronica, princess of Terrestria, at your service, your majesty" Veronica bowed.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to meet you all!" Oritel cried. "Bloom, Radius told us all about your princess ball. Girls, it's time to go."

"May we go pick up our boyfriends from Red Fountain your majesty?" Stella asked.

"Oh, Stella, call me Miriam. And, yes, you may." Miriam permitted.

The girls rushed to Red Fountain, where they met the boys outside. "Hey, Stella, Bloom, everyone, over here!" Brandon cried. The girls rushed forward.

"Brandon, are you ready to go to Sparx?" Stella asked while pecking his cheek.

"Yup, the other guys are coming. It's great that we can finally see Sparx." Brandon replied.

"Well believe it! I'm so excited for Bloom!" Stella laughed.

"Hey guys!" Chad and Drew said simultaneously and laughed.

"Chad, Drew! What's up you guys?" Veronica yelled as she ran over and hugged Drew and kissed Chad.

"Chad's annoying me! 'Oh, I can't wait to see Ronnie in her dress'!" Drew whined while horribly imitating Chad. Veronica laughed and blushed.

"You guys are so weird!" She cried, looking down a little, but perking up when she heard the rest of the guys coming. "Hey! Timmy, Nabu, Riven, Helia, Sky, over here!" Veronica called. The guys came over.

"So, is everyone ready?" Bloom excitedly asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!"


	7. Attack of the Witches

Stella threw her ring up in the air and it turned into a staff. "Bring us to Sparx!" she cried as the portal glowed and swirled, and magically transformed into the mighty castle of Sparx. "Climb aboard everyone! Next stop, Sparx!" The 17 people (wow, I don't even know if I counted that right) climbed through the portal along with their pixies and stepped out.

"Wow! Sparx looks so much better than it did the last time we came!" Flora exclaimed. Bloom felt a hand tap her on her should and she turned around. She found Layla standing there, looking down. Layla looked up, and started to walk away from the group, and beckoned Bloom to follow her.

"What's up Layla?" Bloom asked softly, not to attract any attention. There was a slight breeze which blew her hair ever so gently.

"I wanted to say sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for dating your ex after you just broke up with him. I'm sorry for causing you all this pain. I'm sorry for almost calling Veronica a slut, and I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I really hope you can accept this apology Bloom. I mean, Veronica was right. You're always there for us, so I'm making a vow that I'll always be there for you. And besides, I'm in love with Nabu. And I also realized that Sky's a jerk. I mean, I can't believe he accused you of cheating on him. I know you, and you would never, ever cheat of him." Layla admitted, while Bloom looked down.

"I would never cheat on Sky. I loved him with all my heart, and we had all this great chemistry and memories together. He was the fire in my heart." She looked up with fiery eyes. "But he's been extinguished. He's no longer my concern, and I don't love him anymore. But ya know, the worst part," Bloom said, looking down again. "is that he'll always be a part of my heart." Layla hugged the orange-haired beauty.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Layla said in a buff voice, and then burst out laughing with Bloom. "Now come on, we have to get back!" she said. The two girls walked back to the group, arms linked.

"I take it that the feud's over?" Veronica chirped. All the girls looked at her. "What? I'm curious" she laughed. Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Yea, the feud's over! Me and Layla are friends-best friends again!" Stella and the rest of the girls cheered and group hugged. Sky cleared his throat.

"Enough of the group hugging!" he declared. Veronica glared at him.

"Shut it Blondie. It's not very nice to ruin a reunion." she growled. Sky cringed.

"Well so-rry, Ronnie!" Sky rolled his eyes. He looked down to see Veronica start to fume and get mad.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. RONNIE!!!!" she screamed and lunged at him, but failed since Chad, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Drew held her back. "Let me go! It won't hut a bit…it'll hurt a lot!" Chad started to lead her away. "I'm going to kill that guy! Ooh….he better keep one eye open while he sleeps!" she laughed evilly. "He won't even know what hit him! Grr he's going to get it!"

"Youch, you hit a nerve." Layla smirked, but it faded and turned into a serious look. She beckoned him to follow her. "We can't be friends anymore. I don't care what you say, but you're a jerk, and Bloom hates you. And if Bloom hates you, then so do I. Not to mention Nabu. Ha! He hates your GUTS! So-" but she was cut off by Sky's lips, crashing into her's. She pushed away and slapped him. "Don't do that to me! Jerk! Loser! I hate you!" she cried as she ran away.

Sky's POV

Well damn it this sucks! Layla hates me, Nabu hates me, Stella hates me, Brandon hates me, and even Bloom hates me! I hate that Drew kid. How dare he get all over my girl! Oh wait…she's not my girl anymore…ugh! I hate life!

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was time for the princess ball and everyone was excited. Veronica had just met her bonded pixie, Terra, the pixie of earth and rocks. Bloom had gone with Stella to get ready, and the rest of the other girls giggled and help each other to get their dresses and makeup on. The guys were getting their tuxes on, and Drew was really excited to give Bloom his present. Nabu was giving Drew a pep-talk while Drew was giving Nabu tips to make an impression on Layla. Timmy was calculating the chances of him actually asking Tecna to dance and Brandon and Chad were admiring themselves in the mirror. The only one who wasn't really doing anything was Sky. He was just sitting on the bed with his head resting on his chin and thinking.

It was finally time and horns blared. Everyone made way for the King and his daughter and "ooohed" and "aahed" when she came. Drew and Sky were amazed at the sight. Bloom blushed as Drew whistled real loud while everyone else was clapping. She made her way down the stairs and the music began. Bloom held her father's hands and started to dance. Sky stared at her waist as it slowly swayed from side to side, like a pendulum swinging back and forth. It was hypnotizing and it mesmerized him. Right now, he was leaning against the wall, looking cool and pretending that everything was ok. He watched Bloom smile widely as she turned away from her father, and into the open arms of Drew, Duke of Terrestria.

Bloom was having the time of her life. She had just danced into the arms of her date, Drew and was loving it. He slowly bent down and touched his lips to her's as she snuggled closer to him. They were completely oblivious to the crowd of staring faces, whose eyes burned on them and watched their every move. Drew bent down again and nibbled her ear while whispering, "Want to go out to the balcony?" She blushed furiously and nodded.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Stella and Amore sighed simultaneously. Brandon playfully rolled his eyes and turned her and kissed her. She pulled away. "What was that for?" she laughed.

"I don't know. It looked cool when Drew did it…" he trailed off looking disappointed. Stella laughed.

"It looks cute enough!" and they continued to dance.

On the balcony…

"What was that back there? Did you not see all those eyes staring at us?" Bloom exclaimed while looking down. Drew decided to play "Mr. Innocent"

"Why, whatever do you mean, darling Bloom?" he asked while pecking her on her lips. Bloom playfully hit him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about mister!" she laughed. Drew sighed and looked at her in the eyes.

"Bloom, I've waited 2 years for this (let's pretend that they've been going out for 2 years). Every time I'm around you, I feel like I can be myself. I feel like that there are no limitations for anything when I'm with you. My heart flutters and my legs get wobbly. My stomach is in knots and I get lost every time I look in your eyes. My ears are filled with happiness when I hear you laugh. I love you Bloom. Since the day I first saw you in that dress shop my mind can't think about anything else. You're my everything Bloom. You're like the cheese to my macaroni and cheese, you're like the wings to my bird, you're like the lime to my lime cola, you're-"

Bloom laughed. "I get it. And I love you too. You've helped me through my darkest times, and never let me down. You never complained that I was downer or anything. I-I even feel that you're better than Sky. With you, I feel that we're going to be together for a LONG time." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for helping me get it off my chest. Now, we're officially a couple," Suddenly, Bloom looked up from Drew's chest. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW STELLA. HONESTLY! YOU'RE SQUEALING IS LOUD ENOUGH TO HEAR!" Stella and Brandon creeped out from behind the bushes. But Stella ran over and hugged Bloom and Drew.

"Thank you for helping her!" Stella cried and smiled evilly. "Now, to go rub it in, in Sky's face…" she rushed inside. Brandon shrugged and hurried after her. Suddenly the clouds got darker and there were lightning streaks everywhere. Bloom looked up to see 3 horrible witches descend down from the sky.

"Hello Bloom," said a malicious voice.

"What do you want Icy?" Bloom asked, getting ready to transform.

"Ah, nothing. We just felt bored and decided to go wreck something. And we just happened to hear that you were having a princess ball. So what better, than to wreck-hey! Where'd she and her boy-toy go?"

With Bloom and Drew

"Mom! Dad! The witches are attacking! Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Ronnie, Layla! Come on!" Bloom cried as everyone ran and panicked. "PLEASE DON'T PANICK. PLEASE EXIT IN A NICE, ORDERLY FASHION!"

"But…but I don't have my enchantix!" Ronnie cried. "I can't fight!"

"Use your charmix! Come on girls!" Stella cried.

"HA!" Ronnie cried and transformed into a glittery aqua strapless top with short, aqua biker gloves. She had mini aqua shorts and short aqua boots. "Terrestrial earthquake!" she cried, hitting all three witches.

"You'll pay for that runt!" Darcy cried using one of her hypnosis attacks.

"Rock dome!" she cried, protecting herself.

"Fine, if we can't get you….then we'll get your precious cousin!"

"Drew! Watch out!" Bloom cried.

Veronica was horrified."DREW NO!"


	8. Veronica's Enchantix

Darcy laughed evilly. "Ha, ha, ha! Say goodbye squirt!" She used her most powerful attack ever.

"DREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Veronica screamed and threw herself in front of him and took the attack.

"RONNIE! NO!" Drew cried, tears forming in his eyes, while shaking her. Suddenly she started to glow. "W-what's happening?"

"She's getting her enchantix!" Flora exclaimed. (cool enchantix music comes on) Veronica's hair magically scrunched into an elegant, half ponytail (kind of like Bloom's) with a rose as the rubber-band (you know, like it hold it together) and she had a shimmery aqua strapless belly with a choker necklace full of her fairy powder. She had an aqua mini skirt with petals hanging from the end. She had shimmery aqua gloves, and blue vines wrapped around her legs. Her red highlights glowed and she had a small aqua tiara on her head. In the end of her transformation, she flew into a pair of shimmery pink wings. Her final pose was her blowing a kiss.

"You look gorgeous! Congrats on getting your enchantix!" Stella cried. Veronica flew up in the air and used her enchantix extreme attack (still coming up with names). The three witches fell to the ground. Stormy, the youngest sister, looked up.

"Urgh, Icy, we can't do this anymore!" she screeched.

"Come on girls, let's retreat!" she sighed. Darcy stopped her.

"Wait. I'm going to gloat a little." She growled.

"Ugh, hurry up." Icy groaned. Darcy flew to the ground near Sky and transformed into Bloom.

"Hey Sky. How do you like me now?" she smirked. Sky was astounded.

"No…no….if she's Bloom and denied cheating on me-"

"BLOOM NEVER CHEATED ON YOU DUMBASS!" Stella cried. Sky blinked his eyes in realization.

"You…YOU TRICKED ME?" he cried. Agony tore through his heart and his eyes were filled with pain. He looked down. "I…I was so stupid!" he whispered.

"Huh, ya' got that right!" Musa chimed in. Bloom flew down in her enchantix form over to Sky. Her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were trembling with anger and frustration. She looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Glad you finally saw the truth. I would have never hurt you. I can't believe you thought that I would ever do such a thing. I loved you. You were my life, my world; you were that light I was always looking for."

"Bloom, darling, please forgive me that." Sky pleaded.

"Don't call me darling! A good relationship, like ours once was, is supported by love, and most importantly, trust. If you can't figure out that I would never cheat on you, why should I even get back together with you? Besides, I have a new love, and a new world. And his name is Drew. He would never hurt me, and would never mistrust me." Bloom told him. Everyone cheered. "Now, more importantly, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The winx girls cheered and group hugged. "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade came on, and everyone grabbed a partner.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Drew bowed.

Bloom gently took his hand by the fingertips and he led her to the middle of the dance floor.

"Ooh! Can we make this our song??" Bloom squealed. Drew laughed.

"Sure hon." he chuckled softly, stroking her cheek and taking her out to the balcony.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_It couldn't be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core _

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

They were slowly swaying to the music.

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find _

_This is not what I intended _

_I always swore to you that I would never fall apart _

_You always thought that I was stronger _

_I may have failed _

_But I have loved you from the start _

_Oh, But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_It's impossible to find _

She slowly reached up and stroked his cheek and snuggled close to him, burying her head in his chest. A smile crept on her face as she listened to his uneven heart. Suddenly, she felt him taking her pointer finger and turning her, as her gown flowed and spread and the wind blew her shimmering orange hair.

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in _

_I'm yours to keep _

_And hold onto your words _

'_Cause talk is cheap _

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find _

At the end, (when all the beautiful piano music comes) he caressed her face in his hands and softly placed his lips on hers, kissing her full on, moving his hands to her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. The ballroom was full of "Awwws" as the Winx Girls kissed their boyfriends. Only one person, though, was unhappy.


	9. Listen To Your Heart

Sky ran up to Bloom and grabbed her out of Drew's arms. "Care to explain?" she demanded.

"Give me another chance! Please! I had no idea that Darcy would do such a thing! Please…remember all the good times? Stella's princess ball…the caverns in the Shadow realm….the time when we went to go save Tecna…together? I miss you Bloom. I really do. I was crushed when I thought you saw me. I've never stop loving you Bloom. Just give me another chance." Bloom's head started spinning and she took a deep breath.

"Let me think about it…" she whispered, and ran away, tears streaming out of her eyes. She reached Drew, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she turned her head. "Um…we have to take a break…" Drew was shocked, but let her explain. "I-I have some choices that I have to make…and being in a relationship is going to be…" she took a deep breath. "complicated." Drew's face turned from shock to understanding.

He caressed her face. "Just know Bloom, I will always love you. If you decide to go with another guy, I will still love you." He kissed her one last time, and walked away, his head slightly drooping. Veronica, meanwhile, was debating whether to go talk to Bloom or Drew. _Drew,_ she decided. She ran out the French door that led to the balcony and hugged Drew from the back.

"Hey…I, uh, heard what happened. I just want to say that I know what's happening. Bloom's torn. She always loved Sky, but found new love in you. She's terrified of getting hurt again, and doesn't really know what to do. If I know Bloom, she's probably going to go on a few dates with Sky, and a few dates with you…then maybe get in a relationship with Sky, and sees if he's going to hurt her again. I know it'll be painful…but please. Do it for me…do it for Bloom." She whispered the last part. Drew turned around and was astonished to see his face with tears and his chest was heaving up and down. His face was red, and he blinked back more tears that threatened to come and turned to look at the moonlight.

"I know it'll be painful. But she was my first love, after Melanie, of course, Ronnie. I honestly thought that I did things right this time, and look what happened. She broke up with me. Times like this make me think about Melanie again…I miss her and everyday still seems like hell. I really don't know what I would do if Bloom leaves me. It'll….it'll just feel like what happened with Melanie all over again." Drew sighed, his voice cracking, his tears falling onto the railing like bombs. He sobbed. For the first time in his whole life, Drew, the Duke of Terrestria cried. He cried about Melanie, about Bloom, about everything that he had bottled up for the last 17 years. And Veronica was heartbroken. Her favorite, not to mention last surviving, cousin was crushed and she couldn't do anything about it. As she thought about her childhood, she realized that Drew had always been the strongest out of her, him, and Chad. He had never cried, and had always held her when she cried. Now, tears were forming in her eyes. She knew what Bloom was going through, but it wasn't fair for Drew to get hurt all over again. She blinked furiously, but one by one, they fell. She walked beside him, turned him around, and hugged him.

"You know I'll always love you…and so will Melanie…" she whispered through her tears. And for the rest of the night, the princess and the duke cried.

With Bloom and Sky

Bloom hesitantly walked towards Sky. All the love, pain, and memories were rushing and swirling through her and her knees felt weak. Her heart was beating unevenly, and she felt the hotness creeping up on her cheeks as she saw the way Sky's stare was piercing through her body. She stopped short, and then ran. Ran like she had been waiting a thousand years for this. She ran right into his open arms and cried. She cried her heart and soul out, and cried out all the bottled up pain. "W-we start a-as fr-friends" she stammered through tears. And Sky just hugged her and rubbed her back soothing her. He whispered things like "I'm so stupid," or "I'm so sorry," or "I should have believed you," Bloom looked up and smiled a weak smile.

"Thanks…" and laughed. "Look at all of us….we're all crying and this is supposed to be a happy time. Want to dance?" she asked hopefully. Sky chuckled and nodded and gracefully took her hand.

The next day…

"LAST NIGHT WAS AMAZING!" Layla cried as she danced with her pillow. Musa giggled as her long black pigtails bounced as she flopped on the sofa.

"Let me guess….Nabu?"

Layla squealed and laughed. "Yes! He said I love you, and told me that he loved me ever since he laid his eyes on me."

"Cheesy, but cute!" Stella exclaimed, entering the room. "Brandon gave me this amazing kiss, saying that it 'looked cool when Drew did it'" she laughed. Flora laughed and entered, having just finished watering her plants.

"Helia gave me this portrait of me. It was a charcoal painting, and it was beautiful!" she sighed dreamily. Musa spoke up.

"Riven kissed me and finally opened up to me! I'm so happy that we can finally trust each other!"

"That's wonderful Musa!" Tecna exclaimed, having just entered. "Timmy and I were in the corner trying to invent this new invention. Then he asked me to dance, even though he's clumsy!"

Bloom walked into the room with a confused expression. "Can you guys help me?" she asked. The Winx girls nodded. "I'm torn between Sky and "Drew. I mean, Sky and I have had so much history and I still love him so much! But when Drew came along, he filled that hole up, and I felt new love….I just don't know what to do!" Stella, Layla, Veronica, Musa, Flora, and Tecna all hugged Bloom.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll find out soon," Stella murmured through the huge hug.

"According to my calculations, Sky has a 50.9% of winning.

Musa spoke the loudest, as everyone let go. "My mom told me one thing. Whenever you have hard decisions, or whenever you have to choose one thing over the other, just listen to your heart."

* * *

"Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye"


	10. Trouble in Terrestria

The school year went by fast. Bloom still hadn't made her choice yet, and both Drew and Sky were devastated. Bloom had gone on a few dates with Sky, and a few dates like Drew, just as Veronica had predicted. The poor Winx Girls were getting work poured on them, since they were in their junior year.

The Winx girls were currently sitting in the park with their boyfriends. Drew was taking a small walk, Musa was singing a song to Riven, Veronica was working on her Enchantix powers with Chad, Layla and Nabu were dancing to songs, Helia was making portraits of Flora and the scenery behind her, Timmy and Tecna were discussing their latest inventions, Stella and Brandon were talking about random things by the sparkling lake, and Bloom and Sky were talking on the picnic blanket that was set up.

"Yea, work has been pretty hard these past few weeks. But I'm glad that I'm with you right now," Bloom said, blushing heavily. Sky grinned like a fool as he chucked a grape at Bloom. She giggled and threw a grape at him. They were throwing food at each other and laughing like crazy. Bloom kissed Sky's cheek and walked over to Veronica.

"Ronnie? Who's Melanie?" she asked, and the whole park quieted down. Veronica looked up, startled.

"How do you know about her?" she questioned sharply. Bloom looked down, intimidated.

"I heard you talking about her to Drew," she squeaked out. Veronica groaned.

"Oh, all right. But this is extremely awkward. So, here goes. Before Chad, Drew, and I came to Magix, we used to live in Terrestria. We played at my palace garden; I was the princess of Terrestria, Drew was the son of the duke, and Chad was the son of the ambassador of Terrestria. There, we met Melanie, who was the daughter of a pauper. Melanie was this amazing girl; bright, cheerful, always looking at the better side of things when all hope was lost. She and Drew used to sneak out of the palace grounds to see each other. Of course, Chad and I knew about it, and we supported it. They were an amazing couple, and she was his first love.

"But one day, Uncle Jeremy, the ambassador, was taking a midnight stroll, and saw Melanie and Drew. He was outraged since he didn't want Drew to be with a poorer person, someone who was lower on the social pyramid than us. He demanded that Drew break up with her, and forget all about her. Drew loved her a lot and refused. So Uncle Jeremy took her in as prisoner. Drew went down every night just to see her and talk to her. Finally, Uncle Jeremy persuaded my father that Drew should punished the worst way possible. H-he took Melanie to court a-and the judge sentenced her to death.

"Drew tried to object, but it was no use. His father wouldn't give in. Drew cursed at his father, and Uncle Jeremy slapped him. This was in the middle of the court room, and the judge saw this, and sentenced _him_ to death also since abusing is against the law. So on Drew's birthday, Drew was held against his will and was forced to watch his Melanie and his father be killed.

"Drew then became the duke, since his father was killed. So there you have it. That's Drew's darkest secret and story." Veronica concluded, wiping away stray tears from her cheek.

Suddenly, a bright light glowed and a girl appeared. She was as tall as Musa and had pin straight dirty blonde hair with black highlights. She was wearing her Winx outfit: a crystal colored sarong that connected to her mini skirt, along with sandals and two bracelets with different rocks on it.

"H-help!" she cried weakly. Everyone ran over to see this strange girl.

"Who are you?" Ronnie asked softly, stroking the girl's hair. The girl looked up, with sparkling blue eyes.

"Princess Veronica of Terrestria, I am Ruby of Terrestria. I fear our realm is in grave danger," she rasped, and fainted. Chad, Ronnie, and Drew looked at each other in horror. Ronnie gently placed Ruby down and quickly found a boulder.

"I, Princess Veronica of Terrestria, am the direct descendent of King Terrestria himself. Show me the realm of Terrestria!" she cried.

The rock began to glow and a sort of portal thing appeared. It showed Stormy, Icy, and Darcy laughing maliciously while throwing lightning bolts, ice blizzards, and purple energy waves everywhere. The people of Terrestria were screaming and everyone was running to their homes to save all their precious items. Children were clinging to their parents for their dear lives, and the King and Queen were back-to-back, throwing all the magic they had at the Trix. The grasses and plants were wilting and the ground was beginning to tremor and shake as a crack formed, splitting the whole realm into two.

Veronica made a hand motion and the portal thing disappeared. She turned to look at her two best guy friends and Ruby. "We have to go," she said, stepping closer, and holding out her hands.

"Don't forget, we'll have to go alone," Drew said, clasping one of his hands in Veronica's hand.

"We're going to save Terrestria, together." Chad continued, taking Ronnie's hand.

"And we're not going down without a fight!" Ruby concluded, taking Chad's and Veronica's hands. They stood together as Veronica chanted a transporting spell, taking them to Terrestria.

"Oh, I hope they're ok!" Flora exclaimed worriedly. Veronica, Drew, Chad, and Ruby had all gone back to Terrestria to save it from total destruction. Stella patted the brunette's hand.

"Don't worry Flo! I'm positive that they're going to save Terrestria and come back to us safe and sound!" she said determinedly. Bloom walked in and saw Flora near tears. She ran and hugged the sensitive fairy.

"Stella's right Flora! Just you wait and see. Veronica, Chad, Ruby, and Drew are going to save Terrestria, and then we'll have a big party." The fire fairy declared as she turned to Tecna. "Can you try to pinpoint their location?" she questioned, hope filling her voice.

"I'll try," Tecna said. "but I can't make any promises.". Tecna opened her portable computer and typed the code in. She let out one of her digi bugs and let it fly. "We'll just have to wait until it gets to Terrestria. Then, it has to come back and give me the data. Only then can I try to find out what's going on." Tecna sighed, her shoulders sagging and her head hanging down.

"It's not your fault Tecna! You're trying your best, and that's what matters. Now, let's try to do something fun so we can distract ourselves," she said, already running towards her stereo and putting some hot tunes on. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"


	11. Our Special Place

**kk shoot me...im sorry I haven't posted in a while. school was killing me and i've had a recent death in the family :( don't forget to read the author's note at the end of this :)**

**~TCW  
**

* * *

"Enchantix Terrestrian earthquake!" Veronica shouted, her hands pointed at the ground. The ground began to rumble and shake and threw the three witches off balance.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that, pixie!" Icy screeched, shooting ice at her wings. Veronica dodged, and the ice hit Darcy, who was behind Veronica. Drew, who had silently crept behind Icy, struck her with his sword. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly, ice shards flew everywhere as Darcy escaped from her ice capsule.

"Ugh! First you trap me, then you hurt my sister? You're going to get it this time!" Darcy growled. Chad ran over and slashed her with his phantoblade. She dodged, laughing maliciously. "You'll have to do better than that twerp!"Suddenly, Chad rounded up on her and stabbed her back. She screamed a piercing scream as she too, fell to the ground. Jewel flew up in the sky in pure rage.

"You ruin my realm, hurt my friends, and destroy all the peace of our land. Here's a little taste of your own medicine! Crystal shards!" she cried as thousands of crystals flew out of her hands and to Stormy. Stormy wickedly grinned as she shot bolts of electricity. The electricity reflected on the crystal and went through, heading directly for Jewel. "Oh no you don't, Stormy! Jeweled barrier!" she screamed and instantly, a barrier made of different jewels appeared around her, protecting her from the electricity. The bolts touched the jewels then fizzed out, angering Stormy immensely.

"Let me help!" Veronica said as she flew over. "Rock blast!" she cried and rocks started to fly everywhere. Stormy was thrown into the Rocky Forests. Veronica and Jewel both flew over and found her on the rocky ground. The moonlight was shining, casting an eerie shadow over the forest. Stormy was fuming as she let out huge bolts of electricity. Suddenly the bolts rebounded and flew all over the place. Veronica smirked. "Tsk, tsk, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's dangerous to be near trees during an electrical storm?" and with that, Stormy fell to the ground, defeated.

"You'll pay one day pixies" she murmured before falling unconscious. Jewel and Veronica cheered as Chad grabbed and kissed Veronica passionately and Drew was hugging Jewel. Veronica coughed and the two sprang apart, blushing. Thankfully, it was dark, so no one could see their tomato red faces.

"I can't believe we beat them!" Jewel squealed as her eyes glittered with happiness. It was her first victory as a Winx girl. Drew put a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys did most of the work," he admitted modestly, flashing a grin over at his cousin and new friend. Jewel blushed again.

"I-I g-guess...so what's going to happen to Terrestria?" she stuttered. "Are we just going to leave it like this? And, are we going home?" she asked, turning to Veronica. Veronica looked over at her confused.

"Well," Veronica began. "we're probably going to have to help my parents rebuild this realm. We can't stay until everything is in orderly place again," she added. "In fact, we should probably get going now!" Ronnie turned to Jewel. "By the way, what do you mean _we_? she asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion. Jewel smiled slyly.

"I was actually going to come to Alfea when all this disaster struck. I was on my way there," she said, her voice full of excitement. Chad grinned.

"This is great! Soon, there's going to be 4 people from Terrestria!" he exclaimed giving Jewel a thumbs-up. She giggled.

"I can see that I'll be welcomed here!" she said still giggling. Veronica looked at her, her face breaking out into a smile.

"Well of course you are, silly! Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla are all really nice and understanding. Besides, you're definitely joining our group!" she giggled, but looked serious a second later. "But you'll have to work hard. We all have our Enchantix! You're still on your Winx form," Ronnie pointed out. "But then again, we Terrestrians have always been hard workers. You'll catch up in no time!" Jewel smiled, looking reassured.

"Thanks! And I'll definitely be working hard! I want to fit in with everybody, not just be a sore loser." Jewel smiled, then frowned and slapped her forehead. "Ugh, I totally forgot to, like, pack!" she exclaimed. "Anyone want to help?" she asked hopefully. Drew smiled.

"Sure, no problem Jewel. Come on, let's start now." he added looking happier than he had in days. The two friends ran through the forest. Chad turned to Veronica.

"Want to take a walk and go to our special place?" he asked. Veronica smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked together side by side, not saying anything and enjoying each other's presence.

Their special place was a sparkly blue lake in the middle of the forest. It had a cascading waterfall and little sprays of water hit you at random times. Little water pixies always flew in and out of the lake and legend had it that if you waited for a special time, the magical goddess Aquarius would appear before you and would grant you a wish.

Veronica looked over to Chad, her eyes sparkling with worry. "Do you think Drew will ever find someone to replace Bloom?" Chad looked over to Veronica with confusion.

"What do you mean? Bloom never chose yet! Drew still has a chance!" he snapped, defending his best friend. Veronica smiled a sad smile.

"I know, I know...but isn't it kind of obvious that Bloom is going to chose Sky?" she asked, her smile fading, turning into a dreamy look. "Even Stella's pixie said that they were destined to be together. I just hope Drew finds someone else." she continued, grunting in frustration. "I…he…ugh…" she turned to Chad, her eyes looking more troubled than he had ever seen before. "He really doesn't deserve it…ya' know…after what happened with Melanie? It's like he's doomed every single time he falls in love."

Chad took her hand gently and squeezed it. "Well, it certainly seems like he has someone to keep company," he commented, grinning her favorite crooked grin. She giggled softly.

"Yea…thank the Terrestrian heavens for Jewel," And with that said, they fell into a comforting silence, as they wondered what would ever happen to their best friend.

* * *

**kk this is the second to last chapter. I'll post the last chapter today, then work on the sequel...how does that sound???**


	12. A Happy Endingsort of

**Ok guys! Here's the last chapter!!! Yay! So I know some of you are wondering what's going to happen to Drew, but don't worry! I'm posting a sequel so stay tuned!! For now, enjoy!!!**

* * *

"Bloom, have you made a decision yet?" Two pairs of worried eyes looked at the gorgeous redhead.

Bloom looked at the pair of sky blue eyes. The eyes she had looked in for so long in times of trouble or happiness. Sky was the burly prince of. His shirts were always v-necks and tended to stop right before his gorgeous, massive muscles. His shoulder length blonde hair created an impression of bravery and playfulness. She had first thought he was Brandon, servant of Prince Sky (who was thought to be Brandon at that time). She had felt so hurt when she had learned that he had lied to her, when in actual reality, he was prince who was to be married in a few years. They had fallen in love and had had many ups and downs. Like the time he was to announce who he wanted to marry at his ball. Diasporo, an obsessed princess who was in love with Sky, had put a spell on him, which had been supplied by Baltor, the evil dark wizard.

When Sky had announced that he wanted to marry Diasporo and had attacked Bloom, she literally felt as if her heart had been torn into a zillion pieces. Yet, they went back to their old ways as if nothing happened once the spell was successfully removed. Of all the couples, they had the strongest bond. They would sense what the other was feeling. They would complete each other's sentences. And their sense of adventure was at a level that no one could ever reach. But how could she choose the man who accused her of cheating? Who deliberately dated her best friend just to make Bloom jealous?

Bloom's eyes then turned to the hazel pair of eyes. The ones that held endless compassion and love for her. The ones that she had looked into and fallen in love during her Princess Ball. Drew, the Duke of Terrestria, was an Edward Cullen. His features were practically flawless, and though his muscles were not as massive as Sky's, she knew that he would lift a 2 ton boulder for her. Drew had been there at the time she needed him the most. He was with her and had withstood all the salty tears that had fallen out of her eyes. Bloom knew that he had been heartbroken when she had told him they had to take a break. She saw that his eyes no longer shined in the sunlight, and that he wasn't as hyper and fun as he was a few months ago.

Bloom closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her thoughts swiveled around in her head and she clenched her fists, attempting to clear her thoughts. _Listen to your heart_..._ok, I'm listening...now what?_ Bloom thought. _Who am I going to chose? Sky...or Drew?_ Bloom stayed in that position for a while. Sky so valiant and brave, who stole her heart. Drew so compassionate and kind, who had helped heal her heart. A picture flew into her head and she smiled. She knew who to choose.

* * *

"Drew, Sky, you guys are both so amazing. I love you both so much but only one of you has captured my heart. Love is like a child. It cannot be controlled and tends to be blind and takes different paths. I have experienced love and ridden the roller coaster. I have gone through suffering and pain, happiness and joy, but my love has finally matured. It can now make decisions on its own and doesn't need any help. It is no longer playful, but is strong, and able to embrace and endure the pain and suffering that comes along with it. Love is full of bumps on the road and two star crossed lovers are bound to find each other in some sort of fate or destiny. And love has crossed with my destiny and I now know who to choose. You two are great guys but the one who has captured my heart is...............Sky." Bloom concluded her amazing speech. Sky whipped around and looked at Bloom with wide-eyed.

"Y-you chose _me_? After all the pain and suffering I've made you go through?" Sky asked with tears in his eyes. Bloom smiled widely.

"Love has its ups and down in that one road. But we come off that road. My love and destiny have met and I know that we are true star crossed lovers." Bloom said, tears welling up in her eyes. (cue romantic and dramatic music) Bloom looked at Sky with sparkling eyes, and he back.

"Aw, come here!" Sky beckoned the red-head and Bloom ran forward, embracing with Sky. Stella "aw-ed" and kissed Brandon on the lips. Musa, Layla, Techna, Flora, and Veronica all hugged and kissed their respective boyfriends. Drew looked at Bloom and stepped forward.

"You're an amazing girl Bloom. I know that you and Sky belong together and the time that we spent together has been some of the best years of my life. So I guess this is goodbye huh?" Drew asked, sighing in the process. Bloom shook her head.

"You're still my friend Drew! Don't think that just because I didn't choose you, everything is going to change between us! I just _know_ you'll find that special girl!" Bloom cried as she gave a fleeting hug.

Drew pulled and looked away. "I hope so...I really hope I do."

* * *

** THE END!!!! **

**the sequel is coming soon...I actually have to start writing it.....=P but don't worry, I promise to have it soon!!!!!!! thank you guys so much for all your reviews and helpful feed back. It really means a lot. I hope I get more for my sequel but hey, at least some people are enjoying my stories.....right???  
**


End file.
